User talk:Danja
Check this out! More Card Art!!! After looking around I found this on a spanish toy site. www.backintoys.com/t34p30-visionaries-hasbro-1987?highlight=visionaries The pics are small but they say the picked them up off prysmos.com and that sites no longer is up. I can't find larger pics thought you could look for around. Hey there, Danja. I hope you haven't been under the impression that I'm here solely to nitpick the site's content. I'm an old-school fan of the series myself and want to help contribute (albeit in smaller doses), but as a longtime Wikipedia editor, I'm not quite accustomed to more freewheeling fan wikis. I noticed you've also just added images from the Star comics; are self-made screenshots from the shows, comics, etc. acceptable for uploading? Take care. Beemer69 (talk) 19:10, May 4, 2019 (UTC) : Hey Beemer. Your edits are much appreciated, it's been a nice spur for me to finally get around to adding stuf I've procrastinated on for literally years and it's always good to get another pair of eyes on here (I know there's definitely a danger of the whole place having too much of my voice). We are fair step away from Wikipedia, at least partly due to my own laziness with citing sources (a lot of the info on the site is original research). Really the aim is to hew closely to the style of theTFWiki TFWiki: informative yet entertaining. I really should do a style and guideline page, but it's always just seemed easier to make the pages than bother doing that. : Feel free to add screencaps and panels from the comics if you have them, especially if they're your own, rather than taken from elsewhere online, and of DVD quality for the show. Screen-capping the rest of the animated series is one ot those things I've just never gotten around to. I'm aiming to go through the whole Star comic run in the immediate future. : Thanks again for joining in! Danja (talk) 19:33, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Hi Danja, got your message. Indeed, a good portion of my edits can be filed under "what was I thinking?" It's as if you invited me into your house and I started rearranging the furniture. Pretty embarrassing. I was drawn in by the studious work put into covering an overlooked franchise that was part of my childhood in conjunction with your eye for detail and style of humor that weren't entirely unlike mine, and the storybook pages were quite a high as they marked my first created articles on any wiki (I liked the captions you added to Encounter). However, I wasn't expecting myself to become so consumed to the extent that I would go overboard with a triple-digit amount of edits in all of seventeen days. The writing was already on the wall when you shaved some verbose/off-topic content in that duration, and I paid it no heed. I had captured the screencaps off episodes online and tweaked them before posting, but those days are over. Digressing for a bit, I've noticed that the show seems to be more appreciated in the UK (you, Rod Hannah, the Mapes brothers, etc.) than in the States, which is perhaps one reason why we ridiculously still don't have a DVD release. Anyway, I suppose most importantly this is a lesson learned that I need to step aside for awhile and return more the wiser. No longer am I going to post like a madman, and will butt out of the "real world" topics (i.e., home video) you're far more knowledgable about than I'll ever be. I want my work to help the site and not spoil it. In the meantime, apologies for my bouts of stupidity and thanks for giving me the opportunity to contribute. Peace out. Beemer69 (talk) 00:53, May 23, 2019 (UTC)